twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Laylo
Known Information Laylo Husk is slowly remembering parts of his time before Paradox. Before Returning He remembers his time in Paradox well. It is the before that eludes him. He made a trade long ago with a passing Fae. His memories, for life in Paradox. Laylo Husk fell in love the Fae. Their enchanting whimsy, jovial attitude about.. Well, about anything. He wished to enjoy their company for the rest of his life. Unfortunately for Laylo Husk, that wouldn't be long. He died 26 years young. Returned Laylo's Husk's return was rough. His memory is torn, with how he died being a mystery. Even though the voices in his head remained, Laylo Husk does not know them. Not any more. But he knows their pain. And he remembers the tools he gave up ages ago. Surgical tools - his old profession. Laylo Husk is a generally curious fellow, who loves to share what he remembers of Paradox and the Fae. And he loves to sit with anyone willing to listen. Though most conversations of that matter begin with "Yes I'm a human from Paradox, and I am not a mad man!" He is not curious at all about his old memories. They are coming back to him in painful pieces. 1st Gathering (Sep 10r) * Watched a nameless and forgotten Returned get beheaded before running into the town to fetch guards. ** He later learned that their name was Leela - a Half-Fae from Paradox. * Wandered aimlessly through the town for a while before Nadine forces started occupying the town. Ended up in a group of healers led by Luminitous and ran around town the entire time. Taverns blew up, Laylo Husk made some great and lovely friends. * Laylo Husk started to feel lost in the quieter moment, and continued to wander around the town - waiting for whatever sent him to Port Frey to send him back to Paradox. * "Eden sent me a savior, so I must have needed saving. She sent a savior to me. He was my mentor in compassion, kindness, and in Eden. He baptized me, and I am now a servant of Eden." 2nd Gathering (Oct/Nov 10r) * As a Priest of Eden, Laylo Husk spent most of his time answering every call of "Undead!". The attacks were relentless, and his weapon was barely effective. But he answered each call, with spear in hand and bandages in his satchel. * Followed Orphan, and accepted his invitation to play the Death Game. They talked at length. Laylo Husk asked many questions, and says that they were all answered. * Laylo Husk begins to make public his intentions of his worship Eden: He will make the people of Port Frey worthy of Her compassion and Love. Especially the blooded that Laylo Husk himself holds dear. 3rd Gathering (Feb 11r) * Husk heads with Thackery to the Celestine Shrines to begin setting up Eden's Altar for the Baptisms, however they are met with an Hourglass filled with Black Sand. Sand from Eden's Realm. Husk starts raving about how Eden is near. He can sense Her presence. He knows the Hourglass is not of Her make. And that Minus should not be contained. Husk touches the Hourglass, the cold of it burning and tearing the flesh of his palm. He collapses - Dead. After being resurrected - he talks of visions. He talks of the cold, wonderful embrace of Death. And he implores that Thackery and Valar - the Eden Faithfuls - touch the Hourglass and feel the same. They also have their palms scorched, and they die. This marks the beginning of the Baptism. * Husk touches the Hourglass again - this time turning it over, and watches the sands begin to fall. He falls to his knees, then topples over. Dead, and with a soft smile. * The Death Knights arrive to protect the Black Sands, and to guard the Baptism. With this protection - Husk baptizes Thackery and Valar, accepting their Oaths to Eden and receiving the Death Knights' Blessings. * When Shades were wandering the Town, he walked a good number of them one-by-one to Eden's Shrine. He talked of Her cold embrace and life in Eden's Realm. In the Fields. When they arrived at the shrines, he said "If you wish to be sent to Her realm and be welcomed - kneel before Her shrine so that I may send you to Her." A good number of them did, and were sent to rest. * One Shade was a prior Knight. Sir Edmond, and the strength of his regret brought him back. Husk talked to him at length about how his life as a brave and honorable Knight will lead him to find comfort and peace in Eden's Estates. Eventually - Sir Edmond knelt at Eden's Shrine, and was sent by Husk to Her. A whisper on the wind was heard.. "Thank you.." * Husk witnessed the four journals from Theddespari become one beautiful and enormous Journal. * Husk spoke at length to the Breadren and Callegar about the Black Sands Hourglass. Hopefully they will be able to work together to come up with a solution to free Minus, and end the Theddespari's unnatural long-lived lives. * Husk spent most of the Gathering learning about the Black Sands Hourglass, and - while it may have been a joke suggestion from Umon-Ra and Lord Zura in the early mornings - has come up with a potential solution to free Minus, and carry the Sands back to Eden's Realm. Allies (Feel free to add your name. I'll fill in the details.) * Phi - "We got separated from the group, and hid together. We talked about the ethics of treating the dying - and came to different conclusions. A wonderful and dear friend." * Roselyn Blackmoor - "We kept bumping into each other every time there was trouble. Can't help but be friends after a while!" * Any and all of Triage * Any and all friendly Fae - "I just love them all so much." * Allen Red - "A powerful leader to the newly Returned. If there is trouble, follow Allen Red to safety. He listened to me talk at length about Paradox, and that was a great kindness." * Itzel Nahuel - "Itzel is filled with so much love, kindness, compassion. To list the reasons why I consider them a friend would take ''eons! ''She is the strongest person I have met, and every one of her words carry immense weight and meaning. If you hear her speak - stop and listen. It is important." * Kaelan Estelmer - "My lovely and dear friend! Would it be too much to call him my mentor in Love? He is as bright and dear to me as my darling Mentor. He'll have a place forever in my heart - so long as he desires." * Petron - "A very caring, and darling friend! They are very curious about this new life in Port Frey - but I will do my best to ensure they do not lose their way!" * Hazel Wellverse - "Hazel is phenomenal writer! I don't quite understand her writings, but the imagery is evocative and strong. A very good friend! But I can never find her during Gatherings.. Shame. We're always playing catch-up." * Thackery - "I gave a prayer for my heart to be ready for Love and Divine Timing, and Eden answered me. Thackery is a wonderful and kind soul who has my heart. It beats for him, and his beats for me. I Love his soft words. Above all: I love his warmth. I shall support him as he shall support me." * Sir Volk Wolffe - "I do not know what Sir Volk's intentions are. I do not know what to expect of him. But, he has my support and my companionship. Whatever that may mean to him." Enemies * The undead * Necromancers *Slowly beginning to dislike Returned Obituaries * Rumors * Rumor has it, Laylo was named for his desire to literally "lay low" * Rumor has it, whenever Laylo and Roselyn Blackmoor meet, chaos follows shortly behind. * Rumor has it, Laylo is a double agent, befriending the fae just to learn all their darkest secrets * Rumor has it, Laylo is actually a fae-blooded who made a deal with a full fae to appear human * Rumor has it, Laylo is cursed * Rumor has it, Laylo carries a lot of sadness * Laylo pretends to worship Eden so he can take her down when she least expects it * Rumor has it, Laylo is far more suited to worship the White Stag or the Bear than the likes of...Eden. :) * Laylo is a weeb for Paradox... pass it on. * Rumor has it, Laylo never set foot in Paradox.... * Rumor has it, Laylo's standard for determining a good day is "no tavern explosions," and he maybe needs to raise the bar a little * Rumor has it, Laylo is trying to trick everybody into thinking his name is "Husk", but it's a filthy lie. * Rumor has it, Husk will soon learn what it truly means to be empty. Quotes *"Hello, friend. I hope you are well?" *"It is not beyond Eden's ability to feel compassion for the blooded. I will show Eden that they can be worthy of Her Love and Judgement. I will make them worthy. I must." Character Inspirations Initially - I just loved the idea of someone who fell in love with Fae. Naive, scared, but loving them all the same. As I learned of Eden, I saw the connections to the Triple Goddess. A cycle of Birth, Life, and Death. Lopen - Stormlight Archive Soundtrack Zach Hill & The Holy Smokes - Mountains in thy Chest Mirrorball - Elbow Broken Social Scene - Hug of Thunder Blackest Bile - Giles Corey